


Hot Chocolate With Cinnamon

by St0rybr00ke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hot Chocolate, Hurt, Kissing, Love, Neverland, Pirates, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rybr00ke/pseuds/St0rybr00ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hook and Emma come back from Neverland with the others, Emma starts to completely ignore Hook, even after their bonding in Neverland. However, Hook is determined to get through to her. After trying everything, a little bird tells him just what he needs to bring to Emma to get her to talk to him. Fluff fic! Captain Swan, Hook x Emma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate With Cinnamon

They'd spent months together. Months! After Emma, Hook and the others took the Jolly Roger through the portal, they'd been trapped in Neverland. It took a month for the group to locate Henry and rescue him from the Lost Boys. They'd set sail from Neverland and went around in circles until finally, Hook managed to convince the fairies of Neverland to return them to their home. Everyone had been shocked that Hook managed to get them home. The fairies in Neverland were ruthless and dastardly. They hadn't even listened to Henry's pleadings. But Hook managed to. No one was sure how, but he did. The fairies opened a portal and let the Jolly Roger and all its occupants sail home. Since then, Emma had been coldly avoiding Hook. He'd pop into the station to visit her, but she wouldn't even smile at his jokes or roll her eyes at his innuendos. Hook had no idea what he'd done. If anything, he and Emma had gotten closer in Neverland. They used to have late night conversations on deck when Emma couldn't sleep. They'd trekked through the forests in Neverland together. A few times they'd slept in the forest when the walk back to the ship was too long. When that happened, Hook would light a fire and the two would just sit there in the darkness together. Neither of them would talk for the longest time until finally one of them broke the silence. Very slowly Emma started to open up to him. He learned when her birthday was, her favorite food, how she didn't like to wear perfume, she was allergic to lilies and her favorite flower was an orchid. He learned that she'd been a bondsperson (whatever that was) before she was sheriff, she'd gone to prison, and that she loved her son unconditionally. Hook remembered one night on deck when the crying that came off the shores of Neverland at night became too much for her and she broke down on the deck. Hook had actually been frightened to seem Emma in such a vulnerable state. She'd burst into tears and cried for Henry until Hook thought her sobs were going to rattle her apart. That night had been a long one. Hook had sat beside Emma and held her tightly in his arms, murmuring encouragement into her ear, promising that he would bring Henry back to her, that he would bring Henry home, that Henry was safe. It didn't have much effect, but something told him Emma had listened to him. Hook had fallen silent after he ran out of words to say and simply ran his good hand slowly over Emma's back. Eventually Emma's violent sobs stopped, but only because she'd passed out in Hook's arms. Hook had carefully picked her up and carried her down the stairs and into her quarters, gently tucking the blankets in around her. The next day she'd acted as if it hadn't even happened, like she hadn't just poured her heart out to Hook.

Now she was doing the same thing back in Storybrooke. No one trusted Hook here. Even Snow and Charming were wary of him. The only one who'd actually talk to Hook was Henry. Hook would just be sitting on his ship when Henry would come bounding up sometime early in the morning before school or after school. Hook had no idea why he came. The boy would just show up. Occasionally he'd just sit around and watch Hook work, other times he would talk about things that went on with school. Hook didn't mind the visits, but he always wondered why the boy felt the need to come around all the time. Hook was more preoccupied with other things. He was trying to get Emma to talk to him. He would try to stop her on the streets to talk to her, but she'd just quickly go around him and go on her way. He'd go to her apartment, but as soon as she saw who it was, she'd shut the door in his face. He'd even tried going into the station, but the second he walked through the door Emma got up and left without a word. Hook had no idea what her problem was. They'd been getting along in Neverland, but all of sudden, she was acting like he never existed.

Hook was pondering his Swan dilemma as he usually did when he heard small footsteps coming on deck. He didn't even have to look up to know that it Henry. He continued to slowly sharpen his sword as the young boy trotted over to him and sat down beside him on the stairs leading up to the helm. Hook glanced up to smile welcomingly at his young visitor when he noticed something in his hand. A to go cup from Granny's.

"What've you got there, lad?" Hook asked curiously. Henry smirked slightly and adjusted his scarf a bit around his neck. His smirk was knowing, as if he knew something Hook did. It looked strange on his young face.

"My mom talked about you today." he sounded almost smug as he held onto the cup. Hook was stunned to hear those words come out of Henry's mouth. Emma had been talking about him?

"And why was she talking about me?" he inquired. He forced his voice not to sound to curious as he slowly continued to sharpen the sword in his lap.

"She was complaining about you. She said you're always trying to talk to her." Henry informed the pirate simply. Hook felt that little blossom of hope that had bloomed in his heart when he heard Henry tell him that Emma was talking about him wilt and turn into dust.

"I see..." he muttered simply. He looked back down at the sword in his lap, concealing that he was actually upset that he was annoying Emma. He was just trying to get her to talk to him and get her to stop pretending that they were never even friends. He didn't understand what he'd done. It wasn't like they'd had a huge fight before they left. Emma had actually thanked him for helping so much and for helping get her and her son home. He was startled to hear Henry laugh at Hook's reaction. He looked up and arched one eyebrow. "May I ask what's so amusing to you?" he asked after a moment. Henry just chuckled and shook his head.

"I know you like my mom." he explained to Hook as he got to his feet. "And I know my mom likes you too. But sometimes she just isn't very good at the whole relationship thing." Henry told Hook. He held out the cup to Hook with a grin. "Here, it's her favorite drink. Hot chocolate and cinnamon. Go talk to her!" Henry urged Hook. Hook felt surprised that the boy was doing this for him, but he took the cup from Henry. Henry turned and darted off down to the deck with a grin.

"Good luck!" he called over his shoulder before he disappeared off down the street towards Emma's apartment. Hook wasn't sure what else to do, so he set out for the sheriff's station.

Just like normal when he walked through the station doors Emma got up to run away from him. Hook wasn't allowing that to happen. They were going to talk like grown adults. He quickly grabbed her around the waist when she tried to rush past him for the door.

"Let me go, Hook!" she shouted indignantly. Hook chuckled darkly and shook his head. He dragged her back to her desk and pushed her down into the chair. She crossed her arms and glared angrily at him. Hook could've said it was a look of hatred, but there was something else in her eyes that told him it wasn't all hate. There was some strange emotion locked deep in her bright green eyes that confused him. He hadn't seen that emotion in her eyes before. Hook sighed and placed the cup on her desk. She instantly looked suspicious of him and raised her eyebrows. "What's this?" she asked. She didn't move to take his offering. Hook sighed and shook his head at her.

"It's hot chocolate. With cinnamon." he added as an afterthought. Emma had just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression until he said that there was cinnamon in it. She leaned forward in her chair and slowly reached out to grab the cup.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" She asked. Her warm voice was colored with suspicion. She still didn't take a sip from it. Hook rolled his sea blue eyes at her.

"I wouldn't poison you, love. Just drink it." he urged her. Emma desperately wanted to since hot chocolate was her favorite drink, but she didn't want to talk to Hook. She caved though and took a small sip. She was unable to fight the happy smile that twitched at the corner of her lips. Hook smirked smugly at her. "Now, we're going to discuss this like civilized adults."

"Discuss what?" Emma muttered, despite the fact that she knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Hook released another laugh and shook his head.

"I see that's how you're going to play it. Ignoring me, Swan. You've been ignoring me." Hook's voice was cold, but only to hide the hurt he felt at Emma turning him away and completely cutting him out. Emma took another sip of the hot chocolate he'd brought her and furrowed her brow.

"I'm not ignoring you." she shot back at him.

"Yes you are. Why?"

"I'm not ignoring you, so there is no reason why."

"Tell me, Swan."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Emma, tell me!" Hook's voice suddenly raised angrily as his blue eyes flashed at Emma. Emma looked stunned, but she quickly recovered and stared at Hook with icy green eyes. She stood up from her leather office chair and drew herself up to her full height.

"Because you're just going to abandon me like everyone else I've ever loved." Hook was shocked by the steely certainty of those words as they left her more. It was like she'd already decided. Hook quickly got over his surprise and looked at Emma with a confused expression.

"Love, I would never leave yo-"

"Yes, you would! I know your type. Stick around for a few months, then you'd just leave and move onto your next girl." her voice was so hard and unwavering. Emma was so convinced that he was going to leave her. Emma wasn't even going to give him a chance because she'd already told herself that he was just going to leave her.

"Emma-"

"No." Emma's sharp voice cut him off once more. "I'm not doing this again." she turned away from Hook and grabbed the hot chocolate off her desk, along with her keys. "Everyone I've ever fallen in love with leaves me. Neal, Graham... You would just leave me too." Hook could've sworn he'd heard her choke up, but his strong Emma wouldn't cry over this. She turned to leave, but Hook wouldn't let her just walk away. He grabbed Emma's belt loop with his hook and dragged her back to him so that she was pressed completely against him. Emma glared angrily at him and opened her mouth to shout at him, but before she could do that, Hook covered her lips with his own. Emma was stunned and dropped her hot chocolate on the floor. It spilled all over Hook's boots, but he was too busy to notice. It felt like magic kissing Emma. It felt like sparks were flying and everything seemed to just completely stop. Time froze and it was just them. Emma just stood there for awhile before she started to reciprocate. She moved her lips with his and reached up to tangle her hands in his messy brown hair. She tugged gently and pressed herself flush against the pirate. Neither pulled away. Instead, the kiss just grew hungrier, needier. Hook finally pulled back to breathe. He was breathing quickly and heavily, his eyes dark with lust and love.

"Emma, love, darling, I would never leave you." he managed out between sloppy, hungry kisses. Emma felt her heart clench painfully at those words. She'd heard them before. They were never true. But Hook had told her all that time ago to try something new, to try trust. So she gave it a try. She gave a tiny nod and kissed him back. She draped her arms around his neck and tangled his fingers in her hair. After what felt like an eternity of heated, passion filled kissing, Emma pulled back to breathe. She rested her forehead against Hook's and felt a shiver go through him when her warm breath played tantalizingly over his lips.

"Never?" she breathed out in a shaky voice as she clung tightly to Hook. Hook chuckled softly and brushed his lips very gently over her slightly swollen pair.

"Never ever." he whispered back before he claimed her lips in another passionate, heart filled kiss.


End file.
